Tom Lupo
Thomas "Tom" Lee Lupo is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who played a security guard on , in the first season episodes , and both and . He filmed his scenes for "The Alternative Factor" on Thursday at Desilu Stage 9 and on Wednesday at Vasquez Rocks. With a minimal list of acting credits, Lupos has had a long career as a stuntman and stunt coordinator, working in films such as Hooper, Batman & Robin and The Scorpion King and television shows such as Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and Magnum, P.I.. He has spent a great deal of his career as Tom Selleck's stunt double in various films and on TV. He is also the father of stuntwoman Diana R. Lupo. His acting credits include the made-for-television movie Samurai (1979, with Walt Davis, Don Keefer, Gregory J. Barnett, Johnny Haymer, Michael Pataki, and Bob Minor), and movies like Rocky III (1982, also with Bob Minor, and Michael Westmore doing makeup). His only non-''Trek'' TV guest spot was in Tour of Duty (1988), with Robert Ito and Olivia d'Abo. In 1980 he did stunt work in Hanger 18, written and directed by James L. Conway and featuring Bill Zuckert, Alan Gibbs, William Schallert and Joseph Campanella. The movie was later used in an early episode of . Other credits Acting * Eve of Destruction (1991, with Tim Russ, Tom Morga, George Wilbur, Coleen Maloney, Larry Anderson, Randy Hall, Dan Barringer, Jeff McCarthy and Thomas Knickerbocker) * Eraser (1996, with Vanessa Williams, Mike Boss, Clayton Landey, Patrick Kilpatrick, Mark Rolston, John Snyder, Rocco Sisto, Tommy J. Huff and James Cromwell) * Kingpin (1996, with guests Googy Gress and Willie Garson) *''Samurai'' (1979; with Michael Pataki, Don Keefer, Walt Davis, Bob Minor, Johnny Haymer and Gregory J. Barnett) Stunts * Bound For Glory (1976, with Ronny Cox, Wendy Schaal, David Clennon, Buddy Joe Hooker, Gary Downey, Allan Miller, R.A. Rondell, Ted Gehring and Gail Strickland * Convoy (1978, with Jim Burk, Bob Orrison, Seymour Cassel and Madge Sinclair) * Tilt (1979, with Don Stark, Tom Poster, Kenneth Marshall and John Crawford) * When Time Ran Out (1980, with Steven Marlo) * The Border (1982, with Mike Gomez and Alan Gibbs) * Fighting Back (1982, with Michael Sarrazin and Peter Brocco) * National Lampoon's Class Reunion (1982, with Miriam Flynn and Gerrit Graham) * Runaway (1984, with Kirstie Alley, Billy Hank Hooker, Judi Durand, and Wayne Thomas Yorke) * North Shore (1987, with John Paragon) *''Three Men and a Baby'' (1987, directed by Leonard Nimoy) * L.A. Confidential (1997, with James Cromwell, Gene Wolande, Colin Mitchell, Jeff Austin, Brenda Bakke, Jimmy Ortega, Matt McCoy, Steve Rankin, Allan Graf, Bob Clendenin, Symba Smith, Steven Lambert, Don Pulford, John Mahon, Jim Metzler and Frank Sinatra) * Her Alibi (1989, with Ronald Guttman and Bill Smitrovich) * Lock Up (1989, with Jordan Lund and David Anthony Marshall) * An Innocent Man (1989, with F. Murray Abraham, Brian Williams, Scott Jaeck, Jack R. Orend, Ben Slack, Brian Brophy and Clint Howard) * Bugsy (1991, with Robert Beltran and Bebe Neuwirth) * Mr. Baseball (1992, with Nicholas Cascone and Mary Kohnert) * Folks! (1992, with J. Patrick McCormack) * Surviving the Game (1994, with F. Murray Abraham, Jeff Corey, Steven Lambert and Bob Minor) * White Mile (1994, with Robert Picardo, Dakin Matthews, Ken Jenkins, Fionnula Flanagan, Dan Kern, Jacqueline Kim, Brian Markinson, Dan Gilvezan, Gina Ravarra, Brett Porter, Ken Thorley and Don McManus) * The Phantom (1996, with Leon Russom, Samantha Eggar, Bernard Kates, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, John Prosky, and Clint Lilley) External link * de:Tom Lupo es:Tom Lupo Category:Performers Category:TOS performers Category:Stunt performers